Bechloe Wedding Anniversary
by GoodEnough96
Summary: So what happens when Beca decides to take Chloe on Hawaii for their wedding anniversary? I suck at summaries so just read it :) I hope you guys will like it. Feel free to review. I'm not native English so sorry for any mistakes. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

''Oh my God Beca! I can't believe you did all of this!'' Chloe said enthusiastically looking at their little rented house on Hawaii.

''Everything for the love of my life'' Beca said as she put down their luggage. She wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. She rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder and gently kissed side of her neck.

''Thank you for this baby'' Chloe sighed and laid her head on Beca's shoulder.

'' You're welcome. You've been working so hard this year that you earned even more than this'' Beca said still holding her wife in her arms.

'' Now come inside, the house is not the only surprise I have for you today'' Beca said and slapped Chloe's ass lightly. They went inside of the house.

'' Oh my God Becs'' Chloe gasped and her hand shoot to her mouth. There were flowers everywhere, red roses which Chloe loved the most. They had a small kitchen open to living room, bathroom and bedroom. On the kitchen table, Chloe noticed her favorite champagne, melted chocolate and strawberries. She turned around and hugged her brunette wife with all strength she had.

'' Thank you so much. It's awesome'' She whispered to her ear.

'' Wait, it's still not everything'' Beca said and realised from Chloe's arms. She pulled her confused wife outside on big terrace with sunbeds and small table between them and little fridge full of alcohol. In front of them there were clear blue ocean.

'' Ohh'' Chloe gasped quite loudly. She walk to the edge and sat on it, sliding her bare feet to water. She leaned back resting on her hands.

'' I guess you like it'' Beca smirked and gave her wife a glass with yellow liquid.

''I love it. I can't even thank you enough'' Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek as brunette sat beside her. Redhead took a sip of her drink and moaned.

"This is so good," She said and rested her hand on brunette knee.

"But it's got a bit of a sharpness to it" she added after few seconds.

" Yep, I used Meyer lemons, they've got a bit more sour than normal ones" Beca said taking sip from Chloe's glass.

'' Okay, now we're having a nice dinner there'' Beca pointed at house. They were sitting on the terrace for few hours. They went inside and to Chloe surprise there was a lot of various food on the table.

'' How…?'' Confused Chloe said and looked at Beca.

'' I have my people here'' Beca winked at her and moved chair for her wife to sit. They were eating, drinking and talking about everything when Beca stood up and pull out her hand in Chloe direction.

'' Come here'' she pulled her up and they went outside. They sat on sunbeds and they were watching beautiful sunset. They were laying and drinking for almost two hours when Chloe stood up and pulled Beca up. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer.

''Dance with me'' she whispered to her ear and kissed brunette's sensitive skin under ear. Beca closed her eyes and let Chloe lead her through song, that her wife started singing.

 _They say that love is forever_

 _Your forever is all that I need_

 _Please stay as long as you need_

 _Can't promise that things won't be broken_

 _But I swear that I will never leave_

 _Please stay forever with me_

'' I promise'' Beca whispered and kissed Chloe lips softly. Few seconds later she felt redhead's tongue and she parted her lips. They were making out for couple of minutes when Chloe suddenly shrugged.

'' What is it?'' Beca asked worriedly.

'' Nothing, I'm just little cold'' Chloe said, her baby blue eyes peered in Beca's.

'' Come inside with me'' Beca whispered and pulled Chloe inside the house. They started making out again and Beca pulled Chloe to their little bedroom. There were red candles everywhere with blue rose petals. In the middle of the bed Chloe saw a box of her favorite candies.

''I can't believe you Mrs. Mitchell '' Chloe laughed and Beca pushed her onto the bed.

'' This need to wait a little'' she said as she moved things from bed to nightstand beside. She attacked Chloe neck with open mouth kisses while she unbuttoned her shirt. Chloe moaned loud when brunette harshly ripped her bra and assaulted her right nipple licking it and biting and then giving the left the same attention. She pulled Beca's head closer to her chest gripping her hair strongly.

''Becs'' Chloe gasped and brunette exactly knew what her wife needs. She stuck her hand up Chloe short skirt and found her panty-covered crotch easily. Just as she suspected, redhead was practically soaked through.

"I've barely touched you and you're drenched Mrs. Mitchell'' she husked into Chloe's ear.

""I've tried… Oh god… " she moaned when Beca circled her clit through her lacy panties. Then, she gripped them strongly and ripped them right off of her wife.

"Your pussy is telling me something" Beca said, finally doing what Chloe wanted her to do, pushing two fingers into her drenched core.

'' Fuck!'' Chloe screamed and gripped Beca's hair stronger.

"Mmmm" brunette moaned while cupped and kneaded a very sensitive breast with free hand.

"God, I love you" she said and kissed Chloe right in her lips. Redhead was moaning loudly and wriggled under her.

Beca got down on her knees pulling her fingers out of Chloe earning a disappointing whine. Then she pulled Chloe skirt up. God, her pink pussy was just so delicate looking, glistening wet. Beca located herself between her legs and gently kissed Chloe's clit. Few seconds later she stick her tongue out and started licking her from clit to her opening. Chloe moans increased. She wrapped her legs around Beca's shoulders and pulled her closed to core by her hair. Beca's lips were coated in redhead delicious juices, Chloe body shivered with every lick. She was delicious and tight. She spread her legs wider for Beca, inviting her to go deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh god, it's so fucking good" Chloe moaned as Beca licked over her clit. It was music to Beca's ears. She ate her wife rapidly, trying to lick the very back of her sweet pussy. She looked up to see redhead squeezing her own boobs hard. Clearly Beca's mouth and her fingers were too much for Chloe because she soon was on the verge of the orgasm that was going to set her on her rightful path.

"Oh I love it, I love it," she moaned.

"Oh please don't stop, don't ever stop, I love you, I love you, I fucking love you!" she screamed and Beca felt her tight cunt quiver and burst, her juices rushing into Beca's mouth, her pussy spasming and forcing her cream all over brunette face. Chloe bucked her hips into Beca's mouth, letting lick her even deeper as she came all over her wife's face. When Beca was done with cleaning her with her tongue Chloe calmed down, her breathing returning to normal.

"Oh god, you're amazing" she gasped.

"I know'' Beca smirked, getting up from between her divine thighs. She climbed back to her wife and kissed her passionately.

"Strip for me" Chloe ordered and Beca simply nodded. Chloe nearly lost it when Beca yanked her cardigan off and her shirt up. Those breasts Chloe loved that much, in just a black lacy bra. Beca reached around to undo it and Chloe took one of Beca's breasts in her hand and squeezed it earning throaty moan.

"You're about to eat pussy, aren't you?" Beca husked looking down at the naked redhead.

"I'd love to" Chloe said, so cutely. Beca could tell she'd wanted this for so long so she nodded, yanking down her jeans and taking her place on the bed. Chloe got down between her pale and slim thighs and paused for only a second. She didn't need more time. She dove into Beca's pussy like she was made for it. Like brunette cunt juices were a fucking oasis in the desert and by the way Chloe started licking her, she'd been wandering that desert for years. Chloe worshiped her wife's pussy, licking it at every angle and practically rubbing her whole face over it. Beca was really close to her climax and she tried squeeze her thighs around the girl's head but Chloe was relentless. Her arms had surprising strength as they forced brunette's legs spread widely and kept licking her, almost not letting her breath. She just wanted Beca cum so badly. Beca decided that two can play that game. She grabbed redhead's head and start riding her cute little tongue.

"Oh fuck yes, oh you sweet little girl, oh you're going to get all of my cum, aren't you. You want it. You need it, you're fucking hungry for it, that's right. Keep licking. Just like that, keep licking right there! Ohh God!'' Beca screamed as she came with such a blinding intensity. Chloe felt her face get slick with her wife's juices, her chin practically sliding around Beca's thighs. She wanted to pleasure brunette even more so she hungrily kept eating her, not letting go for a second. Few seconds later Beca had another orgasm. Then another. Chloe loved it. She finally had to pull her head out from between her wife's thighs.

''I know what you're doing. You're competitive bitch. But I'm stronger'' Beca said firmly as she stood up and left confused Chloe on the bed, panting. Her face was sticky with Beca's cum, while brunette went to the bathroom. At that point Chloe was pretty amazed not knowing what her wife meant.

In other room Beca found her big strap on in her bag and pulled it on. Then she walked back into the bedroom. When Chloe saw her wife her eyes went wide. Like she'd never even imagined so big strap-on could exist.

"I don't know Becs…." she said but even as she was little worried she rolled over and presented herself to Beca on all fours. Beca climbed onto bed, flipped Chloe and sat on the thighs.

"Bec, I don't know, it's really big" she said little worried as she felt cold rod rubbing her slick cunt lips across the big head of fake cock.

"Just pretend it's a regular boy's cock" Brunette said, hoping to put her at ease.

"I don't want to hurt you, so you say a word and I will stop baby'' Beca whispered kissing and biting Chloe's neck.

''You're going to ride me, you're going to cum and if you do a good enough job, I'm going to knock you up" Beca whispered against Chloe head biting her earlobe.

Beca knew it's weird but that might be the one thing she envied about men. Sure, her cock was much bigger than one of theirs and it could fuck all night but sometimes she just wish she could get a her wife pregnant. She wished she could spurt her DNA into Chloe's and they'd mix and she'd get all big and round with her baby that Chloe wanted so much. Well, here's hoping science works out a way and make it possible.

"Becs I don't want a boy's cock" Chloe said groaning at the entry.

''I want your big girl cock. I want you to make love to me" she whispered kissing Beca's lips gently.

''That worked fine by me'' Beca said. She grabbed Chloe hips and slowly eased her big fake cock into her wife as she gently sank down on it. Then she buried her head in Chloe chest and inhaled deeply. God, she smelled like strawberry and Beca loved it. After few minutes it was hard to say which one of them was fucking the other faster. Beca was digging her hands into Chloe hips hard enough to leave red fingerprints. Every muscle in Chloe legs slamming her body up and down the long, thick shaft of her wife's strap-on. Her round hips were riding Beca like she was a goddamn mechanical bull. Somehow, she was fucking Beca in a way that was grinding that nub of the harness against brunette's clit without even trying.

"Ohh I love it, I love it so much, never stop" Chloe was screaming into the room. She came first.

"Oh fuck yes " Beca grunted as she felt herself getting closer

"You like fucking that cock don't you. Yeah, you're a good girl now" Beca knew that Chloe loved dirty talk, especially when they were using strap-on.

"Yes, oh fuck," Chloe groaned ecstatically as she came hard third time this night screaming her love to Beca. This time brunette joined her. They kept right on fucking. Chloe came twice more, two, massive screaming orgasms and she was done. Her incredible body rest limp in Beca arms. Beca gently lifted the girl up from her body and laid her beside herself. They were fast asleep. When they woke up in the morning they looked lovingly at each other.

'' Morning baby'' Beca mumbled and Chloe lifted herself on her elbow kissing Beca's lips gently.

'' Morning'' She answered when she pulled off.

'' So what are we doing today?'' Chloe asked not really waiting for answer as she stood up and went to the kitchen to make them some coffee. She looked behind to see Beca coming out of their little bedroom with her bathrobe on.

'' You do realize you're naked right?'' Beca said not breaking her gaze from Chloe perfect round boobs.

'' Yep. You're complaining?'' Chloe faked pout looking at her wife. Beca walked to her and kissed her in the corner of lips.

'' I do not. But I will do another things to you'' She whispered to redhead's ear grabbing her thighs and lifting her up on counter.

'' Ohh, do you?'' Chloe slid Beca's bathrobe down, her breath hitched when she felt something poking her core. She looked down, between their now naked bodies.

'' Yeah. As for now I will fuck you so hard, you won't even remember your name'' Beca said and pushed her whole fake cock into Chloe in one push earing loud scream and a lot of scratches on her back.

But who cares when she's fucking gorgeous Chloe Beale?

 **Song : Sleeping With Sirens - If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so a lot of you guys wanted another chapter of this fanfic so I wrote it but there won't be more, sorry :) Enjoy reading and feel free to review, it always makes my day :)**

''Ohh God, it's so good'' Chloe said as she was laying down, sunbathing on foredeck of their rented yacht. She had her blue swimsuit on. Beca was in cockpit, but after few seconds she went to the front of the boat.

'' Yeah, it's not bad'' She said and looked down, at her wife. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Chloe took her top off. She was staring at her perfect, round breasts.

'' You're staring'' Chloe mumbled, her eyes still closed.

'' Come here weirdo'' she added and reached out her hand for Beca. Beca complied and lied beside her wife. Few seconds later she leaned and kissed Chloe on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. During the kiss Chloe reached behind Beca's back and gently pulled her top strips open. Beca got up and sat on redhead thighs and Chloe leaned forward licking her beautiful breasts. Beca was now powerless as Chloe took her breasts in her hands and began to kiss the hard nipples both on her left and her right. Redhead controlled the pace sending waves of passion through her wives body.

"Wait'' Beca whispered.

''How about giving you some pleasure" she added and Chloe moaned. She pushed her wife on the back and leaned to kiss her gently. Kissing her way down to hem of Chloe's panties she pulled them off of her wives long, slim legs. Now she was completely naked. Beca took Chloe's tits into her mouth and began to suck them. Few seconds later she went down to redhead's pussy and began to lick it. Chloe was enjoying this moment pulling Beca closer to her core by her hair. She was screaming with delight as Beca became more bold and aggressive with her licking and biting her clit.

"Fuck Beca, keep it up" Chloe screamed, griping brunette's hair harder.

"I am baby, I am" Beca replied.

"My god, I'm cumming!" Chloe shouted as had come in a violent manner. The sensations inside of her were reaching full climax as cum juice leaked out of her pussy and splattered all over the deck and on Beca's face and chest. They both took breathers as they collected their sweaty bodies following that moment of sexual pleasure lying beside each other.

"Well, did you like it?" Beca asked.

"I loved it'' Chloe answered kissing brunette shoulder gently. She slid her hand down brunette stoned, pale stomach to her panties. She started circling her clit through thin material, not stopping open mouth kisses on Beca's neck and shoulders.

"Now let me see your pussy" Chloe demanded huskily.

"Now?" Beca asked.

"Now" Chloe said firmly.

Beca preceded to remove her bottoms and Chloe knelt down below to her pussy. They were completely nude now as Beca experienced the soft and gentle licking on her pussy.

"My god, baby" Beca gasped.

"You're so talented, so sexy, so gentle. You really know how to make ugly woman like me feel so special" She added and looked between her legs, in Chloe's eyes.

"Well, thank you babe'' Chloe smirked gently biting Beca's clit, then soothing it with her tongue.

"You know sweetheart, when I saw you for the very first time I was hoping that you would take me back to your dorm. You are the most beautiful and sexiest person I've ever been with. Don't ever say you're ugly" Chloe said firmly looking into Beca's green eyes.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Mhmm" Redhead hummed focusing on pleasuring her wife the best she could. She continued to lick slowly and gently. She took Beca's left boob in her hand and kneaded it gently. Beca was getting hotter by the minute as her pussy felt the incredible work of Chloe's tongue. She gasped when Chloe pushed finger inside her pussy. Soon, brunette began to feel the sensation of cumming .

"Oh my… Chlo" Beca yelled.

"I'm going to cum. Yes, yes, yes, I'm about to shoot.. Ahhhhh" Beca was cumming in such a way that her screams were heard all over the empty ocean. She let out a loud moan as Chloe aggressively kept using her hands to give her a sensation she would always remember.

"How did it feel?" Redhead asked when Beca finally went down her high. They laid hugging each other. Their sweaty, naked bodies together in a beautiful embrace.

"Just fine" Beca answered.

''Just fine? That was just fine?'' Chloe said surprised and looked at her wife.

'' Yep'' Beca said and kissed corner of Chloe's mouth. ' I'll fucking show you just fine' redhead thought and roughly pushed her wife on her back, straddling her thighs. Their kiss was wild and passionate. It was a kiss that meant not just the climax of great sex but also it showed how much love and passion they still have for each other. Beca opened her eyes as she pulled back to look at Chloe.

''What are you thinking about?'' She asked rising her eyebrows.

''About my job'' Chloe said simply.

''Really? You're fucking with me and thinking about teaching?! Is it revenge about ' just fine'?'' Beca pouted.

"Are you saying there is nothing you can teach me about using this thing ?" Chloe smirked and took out the strap-on from her bag, that they used so many times previous night.

"Oh…'' Beca gasped at view. She smirked and took a fake cock from Chloe hands.

''I think there is plenty I can teach you" She practically growled, finally giving in and grabbing Chloe's neck to pull her into a kiss. Unsurprisingly the kiss was extremely heated. They were almost licking their faces off. Finally, they slowed down the force of the initial kiss into something soft and gentle, even a little sweet, but Beca couldn't resist flipping Chloe down onto her back and getting on top of her without breaking the kiss. The girl barely reacted, either because she was so lost in the kiss or because she was just too turned on.

''What did I said about your work on my pussy?'' Beca broke the kiss and said dryly.

"I thought that part of the lesson was over'' Chloe huffed leaning forward and trying to pull Beca's down by her neck to kiss her.

"You thought wrong" Beca said coldly, harshly pushing Chloe down for another kiss.

" You need to be comfortable using it" Beca said and bit hard on Chloe's lip causing scream of pain from redhead. Then brunette blushed, not knowing if Chloe wanted to take it really rough this time. She looked into Chloe's eyes but she couldn't read her expression.

"You fucking think so?" Chloe said and roughly flipped them so now she was straddling brunette hips.

"Yes" Beca said firmly.

"And I promise I will teach you... but first..." brunette said and leaned forward capturing Chloe lips in kiss. She guided her hand between Chloe's legs and smiled into kiss as Chloe gasped. She was so wet. Beca slowly circled her clit with her middle finger, gently gliding over it feeling the soft, smooth slickness of it. She moaned and pulled them down, moving her body to lie on top of her wife. She kissed her slowly and deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth and feeling her respond. Chloe moaned into her mouth and Beca could feel her clit throbbing between her fingers in response. Still kissing her girl, Beca placed her hand on Chloe's stomach and gradually moved it up towards her breasts. Taking the right one in her hand she squeeze it hard and Chloe arched her back moaning loudly in response. Beca leaned her head and take one of Chloe's nipples in her mouth. She could feel it stiffen with her tongue so she took it gently between my teeth and then she bit surprisingly hard on it.

''Fuck Beca!'' Chloe screamed and jumped under Beca's body but brunette didn't respond. She firmly pushed Chloe down and licked the tip of her nipple soothing it. Then she went up, kissing Chloe on the lips, nibbling her bottom lip slightly before once again biting it hard. She run her hands over redhead's skin, touching as much of her as she could.

''God, you're so beautiful'' She whispered and bit on Chloe's rib cage.

''Yeah, that's why you want to eat me alive?'' Chloe said and looked at Beca, who reached above Chloe's head and took huge dildo in her hands. She harshly spread Chloe legs and smiled to herself as she moved into a comfortable position between her legs.

''Jesus where you found it?'' Chloe said nervously because it wasn't dildo that she brought. It was way bigger than previous one.

''I bought it week ago'' Beca smirked and leaned forward so now the dildo was brushing Chloe's pussy and Beca knew that if she just thrust her hand forward a little, it will slip into Chloe soaking cunt. She was trying to push herself against it, so she could tease a little, pushing forward so just the tip entered her wife. Chloe moaned and her eyes were closed shut. Beca smiled at her enjoying this little torture. Keeping eye contact, Chloe lick her middle finger and then run it over her own clit. Slowly circling it, Beca felt Chloe's leg jump a little as she moaned. Then redhead pulled herself up, sitting in front of kneeling brunette and took fake cock from her hands. She spread Beca's legs and pushed the tip of it inside her core earning moan, still looking into Beca's eyes. Then, Beca helped her secured it on her hips. As Beca moved on top of her, she roughly thrust forward and the dildo was pushed hard into her wife.

''Fucking hell !'' Chloe screamed, her eyes widen. Her hands were gripping hard on Beca's shoulders, as they both stayed still.

''Is it hurt too much?'' Beca asked, her voice filled with worry.

''Like fucking bitch!'' Chloe screamed and tried to pushed herself up to ease the pain.

''That's your punishment'' Beca said firmly putting Chloe's hands above her head as she thrust her hips forward. She started fast pace as Chloe shouted her name and rose her hips to meet Beca with each thrust when pain lessened. Brunette start to feel a sensation building up inside her core. Her clit was throbbing and aching to be touched but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to make this beautiful, sexy woman under her cum so she slid her hand down and began to rub her clit, slowly at first, then building speed. She might as well be touching Chloe so her wife could feel every movement and add more pleasure. Beca knew that Chloe was close and that send her into overdrive as she felt her own orgasm start to rip through her. She was pounding harder and faster into Chloe. Few seconds later she felt Chloe's nails digging deep into her shoulders while she cummed, calling brunette's name. As the waves of Beca's orgasm pass over, she could feel Chloe shudder under her and she knew that redhead has cum very hard. She slid out of her wife and removed strap-on from her hips. She reached to her bag, pulling out oil moisturizing. Chloe was lying on her back, her chest still heaving, her eyes closed. She cummed so hard that she almost passed out. Beca opened oil and taking some on her hands she slowly and gently rubbed it on Chloe's bitten skin. She massaged her clit as gently as she could. When she was done with oil, she took a towel from Chloe's bag and covered he wife's body with it. She leaned and pressed her lips to Chloe's temple. As redhead drift off to sleep, Beca put her bikini back on and sat beside Chloe admiring beautiful sunset.


End file.
